The Enemy Within: Second Start At New Hope
---- 'New Hope Emplacement ' - New Luna - :The swamp seems to continue onwards, in all directions. The surface of this swamp seems to be thicker than most areas. The only aspect of dry land is a large patch of dry land, either man made or artificial. Hard to see emplacements seem to be on the shore of what could only be described as hill in the middle of a desolate waist. Every now, here and there, there appears to be emplaced gun emplacements that are dug into the side of of the hill, with camouflage netting hanging across the front of them. A single weapon rests on the top of the hill, a quad .50cal HMG that appears to be ready to be used in anti-air and anti-personel operations. :Several platforms lead from the hill, and into buildings on stilts, that could only be assumed to be dwellings. They appear to be decently constructed, though still a little bit ramshakle in appearence. ---- The morning's still somewhat cool for a tropical environment, the humidity being tolerable at the moment. The New Hope Emplacement, that appears to be the location of the talks. A table has been set up in the shade of the .50 cal HMG with chairs sitting either side of it. President Hart, as most people know here, currently sits at the table, with her Guard standing behind behind her, blocking one of the exits back into the hill/mound itself. And a few guards lead the Brigadier General and his escort to the scene. The lunite says nothing, but it's clear from his almost bemused expression that unlike his... associates. He's here by choice and be damned if there's another way to bring him here. Indeed, Lucius wears an utterly neutral expression as he walks at Jeff's right side, icy blue eyes taking in the surroundings with an attention to detail. His rifle is slung over his chest, but is on safe. "Brigader-General Ryan," Hart says, as she slowly stands up. A simple mark of respect but a mark of respect no less. "It's a pleasure that you've had the time to speak with us in regards to the potential disbanding of the People Army's forces." A pause follows as she cocks her head to the side. "Would you like a drink or anything Brigader-General?" "I'm here as the Founder and in my role as Chief of Space Ops," says Jeff to the woman pleasantly. "Your people seem to have captured /my/ people rather than those of the militia. If it wasn't for Frey's message last night I'd be tearing the planet apart as we speak." He shakes his head, "The good doctor is family and I hope you understand, that's a whole different ball game. Despite my reputation, I am. And always have been, a man of peace. Let's see if we can find a peaceful solution to this mess ma'am." Lucius doesn't seem to be one for saying much, at least not in this kind of situation. He politely inclines his head towards the guards in Hart's retinue. "We simply decided to abduct Doctor Freyssinet to help treat injured personel, and as well as providing a person who at least has the intelligence to sit down and attempt a negotiation," Hart responds, as she sits down. The woman then motions to the chair across from her. "Please, do sit down." Bruti, one of the Guard, he actually winks at Lucius and then smiles. Ryan gives a small nod, "She's good." He takes the offered seat. "Something that's not clear to me ma'am. What /exactly/ do PANL want, and why? And how did it manage to get so far out of hand? The governor isn't an unreasonable man, I'm surprised that we've got to the stage where we're looming on the edge of a civil war. And I would prefer to avoid another one of those, I've seen lunite against lunite often enough. We're supposed to be /new/ lunites here. A second chance, a new hope. For all of us." His voice is crisp and clear as has come to be expected of that synthesiser in his throat. Jeff leans back in his chair, settling his robes around him, definitely more fitting the image of priest than warrior. Lucius doesn't respond to that, having motioned his peace. As Jeff walks forward so does the Sergeant First Class, not looking particularly tense but keeping alert, anyways. "Equality for the people," Hart replies, settling back into her chair. Universal health care for all New Lunites, Universal pay and findable work for all New Lunites. Saying that this is a socialist democracy is rather incorrect. Why is it, that the richer people, after suffering serious injuries, can manage to find a doctor who can heal them in half a day, as opposed to the people who are poor, who sometimes end up with a second rate doctor and end up sitting around in hospital for several months?" She pauses, her gaze shifting to Lucius and she shakes her head as her attention rests back on the other Lunite. "The governor, too high and mighty in his ivory tower to worry about anyone else. And I suppose that he hasn't even heard about the NLM attack on a marked medical convoy?" "Next elections?" asks Ryan. Lucius shifts his gaze to watch Hart, now. "I'm negotiating for the people here, the People's army; Not myself," Hart replies, as she continues to regard Ryan. "I'm simply filling the shoes," for a moment she avoids the gaze of Lucius and Hart. "Of my recently deceased husband. Sure, he's done some rather unpopular things, but no more than your Sergeant here." "Or me," says Ryan with a wry smile. There's a small pause and, "But I can't approve of kidnapping and targeting members of my organization... Frey mentioned you'd release Brandon and Katriel and that the major part of PANL /will/ stand down." "Maybe you should speak once you've gathered all the facts first, President, about certain incidents. Talk with the government but marshal in those who assassinate politicians. And run in the next election." Speaking out of turn, Lucius expression grows dour. "But then," Hart replies, slowly shaking her head. "I don't approve of your militia inciting riots in an area that was peaceful, which, by the way, we had to work hard to restablise. Also, shooting first, and attacking a marked medical convoys. We don't support any of that." Straight away, she's onto Lucius. "Sergeant, you insult me greatly by speaking things you don't have the faintest idea about. Do you do not know how the PANL operated in the past, to how it operates now." She shakes her head at Lucius and then returns her attention back to Ryan. "That was the argeement we reached during the opening stages of negotiations. And Brigader-General, if I may be so rude as to point out, if your man speaks out of line again, we will request to have him removed." Jeff throws a warning glance at Lucius, before turning his attention again to President Hart. "As I'm given to understand it was actually one of my operatives who fueled that riot in an attempt to help a member of PANL escape the militia. He's currently sitting in the brig awaiting a possible death penalty..." He lets that go, "What do you want from me madam?" Lucius rolls his eyes, but keeps quiet after his little outburst. "I want reassurance that if portions of the People's Army does disband, they will not be hunted down by the more facist members of the NLG, as has been the case with several things in the past. A full pardon for those that haven't committed any crimes, or have been found to be in possession of anything illegal. Also, the war crime charges brought against the pilot who attacked our medical convoy and slaughtered injured and uninjured alike," Hart offers, leaning back into her chair once more. "In addition, we will provide what ever information we can on rogue groups and agents that have splintered off from us. People like Fitzgerald. As well as disbanding our mechanised and Irregular forces, and to an extent, handing over the assassin and or assassins who have been responsible for the deaths of two councillers." "This has to work both ways ma'am," says Jeff seriously. "If you want your boys to leave this fight with clean hands, ours do too. Other than that.. it doesn't seem too unreasonable. If our people are to work together to build a better New Luna, we have to start forgiving one another. Otherwise, even if this moves into the political arena, it's just going to turn into a mud-slinging match that will drive our people further apart." Lucius actually seems rather pleased by these terms, a slight smile creeping up on his face and a bob of his head. "What we're offering Brigader-General, is for the assassins to be handed over; our mechanised and Irregular forces to be disbanded and most likely our Regular forces will join this." Hart repeats, giving Ryan a rather flat look. "Our people will, the proper PANL, will not engage or start anything with the NLG. Half of my people are factory workers or fishermen, we're not soldiers. As stated, I simply wish for the people not to be hunted and for the NLM pilot to be brought up on charges." She rubs at the bridge of her nose for a moment. "That was just to clarify and make sure we're at an understanding. Do you have any admendments that you'd like to add Brigader-General?" "I understand what you're offering ma'am," says Jeff. "But we should try and limit the fall-out from this. The less people we're bringing up on charges after this is done the better. What can I offer to see the you don't push for the pilot to be brought before a court? I'm given to understand he was acting in good faith and had himself been shot at when he opened fire. Whatever you've heard." Lucius returns to gazing about the area and keeping watch on the surroundings, and more importantly, the people who operate from New Hope. "Then have I believe we have reaches agreement," Hart replies, giving a smile to the other Lunite. "You are truely a friend of the people, even if you think differently." "I have always been a friend of the people ma'am," says Ryan. "Even if you've been told differently. I look forward to voting for you at the next election." Perhaps as a gesture of respect further than his nod at the beginning of the negotiations, Lucius offers Hart a crisp salute. "I will organise transport of the your two personel to the Hospital at Greenville," Hart responds, as she lets her hands drop down to the table. "And I certainly apologise for the treatment they have been exposed to under the care of Fitzgerald." The man's name is said with a fair amount of disguist. Lucius' salute is then promptly and crisply return. "Though, Doctor Freyssinet, at the moment, she is actually a guest here and I would prefer to have her here acting in a capacity of an advisor." "Tell her to keep me posted," says Ryan standing. "I trust you'll allow her to do that." He glances at Lucius, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have an ivory tower to storm." Lucius's hand lowers down slowly from the salute, and he offers a tired grin at Jeff's pronouncement. "President." Says the Martian as he prepares to turn about. "Thank you for your time, Brigader-General," Hart replies, giving a nod and then slowly standing. "We will start to disband. Please do, however, keep me in the loop for the activities and such that may occur so that we may adequetely prepare for the fallout." Ryan nods and allows the guards to lead him out. Category:Classic New Luna logs Category:PANL Logs Category:Classic Underworld logs Category:Classic Watcher Logs category:Classic Political logs category:Classic New Luna Militia logs